Lettres à Derek
by MonaLisa94
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Bonjour, voici une traduction de "Letters to Derek" de Adrian Hunter. C'est léger, adorable, mignon tout plein, ça fait du bien. Amateur de Scerek, je vous invite à le lire à l'encourager à terminer cette belle fiction :) Bises.
1. Premier Pas

Bonjour à tous, je vous propose une petite traduction. J'espère que cela vous plaira :

Auteur : Adrian Hunter.

Titre Original : Letters to Derek.

Titre oiginal du chapitre 1 : At First.

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et à suivre cette petite fiction.

Bisous =)

* * *

Cher Derek,

Bonjour, euh..(Je ne sais pas comment écrire ce genre de chose. J'ai effectivement apprit à écrire une lettre en cours de Français, mais c'est bizarre.)

Cela va maintenant faire deux ans que l'on ne s'est plus vu. J'avais, par moment, essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable, mais cela me disait que le numéro n'était plus attribué. J'ai réussi à trouver ton adresse, tu dois te demander comment ai-je fait pour la retrouver. Je peux te dire que cela a été très difficile.*

Je-euh.., ai-je eu une bonne journée ? Je ne sais pas.

Beacon Hills sans toi est très différent.

"Ton"** cher Scott,

* * *

* _I can only say that it was through some Painful digging_. J'ai traduit ainsi mais si vous avez d'autres traductions. N'hésitez pas ! :)

** A la base, c'est censé être une rature, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment remettre mon mot barré.


	2. Nouvelle tentative:avec des sentiments 1

Cher Derek,

La vie serait plus facile si tu m'appelais. Donne-moi ton numéro, écris-moi ou mieux encore, reviens à Beacon Hills.

Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Tu nous manques.

Sincèrement Scott,

P.S : Répond cette fois.


	3. Nouvelle tentative:avec des sentiments 2

Cher Derek,

Je sais, c'est dur. Vraiment, je comprends. Je connais ta position. Celle de s'enfuir (de t'enfuir de) de plein de souvenirs- de douloureux souvenirs. "Je sais que c'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles"*. Mais tu dois te rappeler des bons souvenirs, des bons moments. C'est ce que tout le monde aurait voulu et je sais que la plupart des bonnes choses te rappelle Stiles. Hé, toutes les bonnes choses ici me rappellent Stiles aussi ! Je le constate un peu plus chaque jour, je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours**. Je dois y faire face tout comme toi, Derek. Ne sois pas contrarié quand je dis ceci, mais je pensais que tu avais besoin de le savoir, ok ?

Tu ne peux juste pas quitter tout le monde et toutes les choses qui te rendaient joyeux et essayer d'oublier tout ça.

Tu sais ce que tu fais.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas à parler de Stiles jusqu'à la vingtième lettre ou quand tu reviendra. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux juste pas-

Ok, je ne peux pas-

Je suis désolé.

Sincèrement Scott,

* * *

* C'est une rature.

** _I see it every day, I have to live through it every day- I have to face it just like you Derek_. Je l'ai traduite ainsi. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Si vous avez mieux.


	4. Que ferais-tu ?

_**Coucou tout le monde, voici une nouvelle lettre. Have fun !**_

 _ **Bises.**_

* * *

Cher Derek,

Est-ce qu je dérange en t'écrivant ? Te sens-tu importuné ? Agité ? Ennuyé ? Dérangé ?Te sens-tu mal à l'aise ? Veux-tu m'oublier ? Veux-tu rester seul ? Surtout quand des gens se soucient de toi ? Dois-je te rappeler Stiles ?

J'ajoute mon numéro à chacune des lettres que je t'écris en ayant l'espoir (à chaque fois) que tu me rappellera. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi veux-tu ?

Je t'ai retrouvé. Je sais où tu vis, je n'hésiterais pas à apparaître sur le perron, tu le sais. Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent et maman et Mr Stilinski ne me laisseront jamais partir. Ils s'entêtent à me voir comme un bébé ou quelque chose comme ça. Mr Stilinski me menacent souvent en me disant que je suis la personne la plus proche que son fils ait jamais eu. Maman et lui ne sont pas ensemble, mais je pense que cela ne saurait tarder. Monsieur Stilinski ne va pas si mal, mais c'est difficile d'être simplement heureux quand tu ne peux pas dire à la personne qui prend soin de toi que tu ne supportes pas la regarder parce qu'elle te rappelle, trop souvent, ce que tu as perdu ou au contraire, que tu ne cesses de la regarder, de la câliner et de l'aimer car tu es la chose la plus proche qu'il a d'un fils qui est-*

Oh Dieu. C'est trop douloureux.

Nous nous faisons du soucis pour toi, Derek. Tout le monde, le reste de la meute. Tu penses que je suis le seul à qui tu manques ?

Il n' y a pas que moi, il y a tout le monde... Tout le monde. Tu manques même à Jackson !

Et Peter...Oh Peter. Il ne l'admettra jamais mais tu lui manques tellement.

Sincèrement Scott,

* * *

* "Mr. Stilinski isn't doing that bad, but you can only feel so happy when you can't tell if someone you care about can't bear to look at you because you remind them so much of their Loss or if they can't stop looking at you, petting you, and _loving you_ because you're the closest thing they've got to a son who's-"

Je l'ai traduis ainsi, si vous avez une autre traduction, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
